Untitled Suite Life of Zack and Cody fan fic
by Miss.Yukiko
Summary: Cody doesn't think he's gay, so why is he having dreams about making out with his brother Zack?Yes this is a twincest fan fic. Don't read if this is disgusting for you. I'm back and ch. 6 is up! sorry for taking so long! D:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody otherwise it wouldn't be safe for young children to watch

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody otherwise it wouldn't be safe for young children to watch.

A/N: I have a couple things I want to say:

This fan fiction will contain twincest in later chapters (for those who for some reason don't know what that is, it's incest between twins). If you do not like twincest then don't read this fan fiction and lecture me on why twincest is disgusting. I rated this M for a reason.

I just recently got into this series so forgive me for not including characters and adding O.C.s. My O.C.s will just be minor.

Chapter 1

_Come on you can do this._ Cody thought as he stood outside the room where the school was holding it's first Gay-Straight Alliance meeting. Cody didn't think he was gay, for he still liked girls, but recently he had been having dreams about making out with his brother Zack. Cody didn't think much of the dreams at first, until he woke up one morning to find Zack standing over him, asking why Cody was moaning the words "Oh Zack!" over and over again in his sleep while hugging and kissing his pillow. Cody was embarrassed that Zack had heard (as well as seen) all of that and immediately tried to deny it. Zack's reaction however, was not what Cody expected. To Cody's surprise, Zack wasn't disgusted, but he had a blank expression on his face, and then he turned and walked out of their room. After that, things had been slightly awkward between him and Zack, which was part of the reason Cody had decided to go to this meeting.

"Hey there," said a voice that startled Cody "thinking about joining?" Cody turned to find a female teacher, whom he had never seen before, standing right behind him. She had short hair, and looked rather young, but Cody could tell she was a teacher, because of her nametag. This teacher also sort of looked like a guy, but her voice was female.

"Uh, I was just uh………" Cody stammered "It's okay if you want to join, we will keep it confidential until you're ready to come out." said the teacher.

"Umm, can I ask you a question?" asked Cody

"Sure, what?" "Well um, are you uhhh…"stammered Cody again, but he didn't have to finish because the teacher smiled and nodded

"When did you realize you were?" Cody asked again.

"Well," answered the teacher "I was about your age. I didn't think I was at first, I mean I had a great boyfriend, but one night one of my friends told me that she was in love with me, and then she kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life, and we've been going strong since."

"Oh that's…cool…I guess…"said Cody, thinking about how he would be able to tell whether he was gay or not, it wasn't like Zack would do the same to him.

"Since I've told you my story, why don't you tell me yours before we go in?" suggested the teacher.

That brought Cody back to earth. "Uhh… well I'm not really gay."

"That's ok you don't need to be, but I can tell there's more that you are not telling me." she replied

"Well, I don't know if…" said Cody unsure of whether to tell her or not.

"You can tell me I promise to keep it confidential," said the teacher.

" We-ell," said Cody trying to figure out how to tell her. "I've been having these weird dreams about making out with my bro- I mean, this guy, and well I didn't mind it at first, until one night he was…um…over, and he said he over heard me saying his name, and…kissing my pillow. So now things are awkward between us, and I don't know what to do."

"Well do you love him?"

"Of course he's my broth-I mean…I'm not sure."

The teacher gave him a funny look, but said, "Why don't you just tell him."

"What if he doesn't accept me?" asked Cody

"Well you won't know until you try, you know he might even like you too."

"How would you know?"

"Why else would it be awkward with him?" said the teacher with a wink "Now come on, let's go in."

But Cody only heard her first sentence. He was busy thinking. _Yeah I can tell Zack, but it doesn't mean I have to tell him that it's about him and me I can just say it's someone else…no I can't lie, I'll just tell him straight up._

"Um, are you coming in?" asked the teacher, while she opened the door.

Cody came back to earth, "Actually, I just remembered I have to get home I have a lot of homework." He said not even thinking about doing his homework.

"Alright then, you can come talk whenever you want, by the way I'm Ms.Carter, but you can call me Laura."

"I'm Cody," replied Cody still thinking "Well bye and thanks!" Cody called while heading out the door

"Anytime!" called Laura as she watched Cody leave.

Later, Cody had made it back to the Tipton, and had finally realized what he wanted to say. _Okay, I'm just going to be honest and tell him, and maybe he will understand._ Cody got to the suite he shared with his mom Carey, and his brother. Cody took a deep breath and opened the door. "Zack, I need to talk to you…"

End Chapter

I hope you enjoyed this please review about whether you think I should continue this, and let me know about any ideas for what I should name this fan fic would be great, until then this Fanfic will remain untitled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody otherwise it wouldn't be safe for young children to watch**.

A/N: I have a couple things I want to say (once more):

This fan fiction will contain twincest in later chapters (for those who for some reason don't know what that is, it's incest between twins). If you do not like twincest then don't read this fan fiction and lecture me on why twincest is disgusting. I rated this M for a reason.

I just recently got into this series so forgive me for not including characters and adding O.C.s. My O.C.s will just be minor.

**Also the last chapter was obviously Cody's POV, so this is Zack's POV now.**

Chapter Two 

_Boy, Cody sure is acting weird… _thought Zack as he headed back to the Tipton alone. Usually Cody would be with Zack, but today Cody had told to go ahead without him. "I…uh…got…something…to do!" Cody stammered before he took off running down the hall. However, Cody's stammering and secretiveness weren't as weird as what had happened one morning a couple of weeks ago. Early that morning Zack had woken up to Cody moaning in his sleep. Zack climbed out of his bed and walked over to Cody's bed to shake him awake when he heard something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Cody was moaning, "Oh, Zack!"

while doing something with his pillow. Zack found the courage to move forward, and realized Cody was kissing his pillow. Zack almost couldn't believe his eyes or ears, was Cody actually having a dream about making out with _him_, as if Zack would have dreams like that. _Oh, who am I kidding?_ Zack thought as he entered the Tipton. Although, he had actually enjoyed every minute of it, he knew it wouldn't work out because when Cody had woken up, he looked really embarrassed and ever since then he had avoided being with Zack alone, except when they left for and came from school, but even then Cody didn't talk much. Also Zack was pretty sure he himself wasn't gay, since he still liked girls.

Zack sighed as he entered the Tipton. _Hey,_ he thought as he saw Maddie _I can tell Maddie and see what she says I should do._ With that Zack walked over to the candy counter, "Hey Maddie said "Zack can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Zack," replied Maddie "What's up?"

"What do you think it means when someone is moaning a name of someone while kissing their pillow?"

Maddie cocked her head "You're moaning girls names in your sleep?" asked Maddie

"Not me, Cody is and it wasn't a girl's na - I mean…" Zack said as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"It's okay Zack, I won't tell anybody." said Maddie "But from the sound of things, I have a feeling Cody is…" She leaned closer to Zack and whispered the word "_gay_ or at least is unsure about his sexuality."

Zack was confused "If Cody is…you know, why hasn't he told me then?"

"Probably because he doesn't want you to make fun of him." replied Maddie

"Why would he think that?" asked Zack

"Probably because you usually do."

"Well if it was for something funny like when he acts like a nerd then yeah I will, but when it's something like this it's okay. I mean I always figured." laughed Zack.

"Whatever," replied Maddie "now I have to get back to work."

"Okay," said Zack "thanks Maddie that helped."

"You're welcome." Replied Maddie. As she watched Zack head for the elevator she thought to herself _I have a feeling there's more that he's not telling me._

End Chapter

**Sorry for the long wait but Chapter 3 will be up shortly, cause now I'm on a roll. oh and please comment to let me know if you want Zack and Cody to just kiss in Chapter 3 or go all the way right away. And I'm still looking for title ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody otherwise it wouldn't be safe for young children to watch**.

A/N: I have a couple things I want to say (once more):

This fan fiction will contain twincest in later chapters (for those who for some reason don't know what that is, it's incest between twins). **If you do not like twincest then don't read this fan fiction and lecture me on why twincest is disgusting. I rated this M for a reason.**

I just recently got into this series so forgive me for not including characters and adding O.C.s. My O.C.s will just be minor.

**Also I am starting from where I left off in ch.1 **

Chapter 3 

"Zack, I need to talk to you…" said Cody as he opened the door.

Zack had been watching TV, but turned it off when heard Cody opening the door. He had been thinking all afternoon about what he was going to say when Cody decided to come out to him. However it now sounded like that moment had come and Zack hadn't come up with anything except 'Don't worry Cody I won't make fun of you' which sounded lame. "What is it?"

Cody took another deep breath "Zack, I… I think I might be in love with you…" Cody felt his face go red as head said that. It wasn't what he had wanted to say, well at least exactly what he had wanted to, he was going to tell Zack about the dreams first, then tell Zack his conclusion, that he might be in love with Zack. But it some how had just come out before he could stop himself.

As for Zack he wasn't prepared for that. _What am I supposed to say now?_ he thought. Did he really like Cody? Hasn't he always? He knew he had the same dreams as Cody, and he was sure it wasn't just a twin thing.

Cody felt even more embarrassed Zack was just sitting there, staring at him blankly. _He didn't understand_ thought Cody_ why, did I even bother? Now he probably thinks I'm a freak!_ Cody suddenly felt like he was going to cry, but he didn't want Zack see. With that Cody turned on his heel and ran out the door and to the elevator. Once he reached the elevator Cody pushed the down button like mad. He wasn't sure if Zack had followed him, but he just knew he had to get away, and with that the elevator opened.

It only took Zack a second to snap back to earth and go after Cody. Although he knew Cody had run out the room, he wasn't sure where Cody had went. Suddenly Zack had a thought and ran off to the elevator. Just like he figured Cody was just getting into the elevator.

When Cody saw Zack he quickly pressed the close doors button, but Zack stopped the doors from closing and stepped inside with him. Cody pressed himself against the wall of the elevator, wishing he could disappear especially when Zack hit the emergency button and the elevator stopped. Zack took a step towards Cody. "Y-you kn-now," stammered Cody " that came out wrong, I…I don't actually think I'm gay, I-I-I mean I'm sure I'm not gay." Zack came really close to Cody and put his hand against the wall to the right of Cody's head. Cody wasn't sure what Zack wanted to do, but he hoped what ever it was that Zack wouldn't kill him.

Zack had never seen Cody in this way before. To him Cody looked so beautiful, if scared, and now he knew exactly what to say and do "Cody," said Zack "I love you too." And with that Zack leaned closer to Cody.

Cody's heart nearly stopped as he felt Zack's lips press against his. He couldn't believe it, Zack was actually kissing him. Cody instinctively put his arms around Zack's neck and pressed his lips back. It was the best kiss of his life and unfortunately it had to end as Zack pulled away.

"Why couldn't we stay like that?" asked Cody with a slight whine in his voice.

Zack smiled, he was pleased to hear that. "Because," he replied with a grin, as he turned and hit the 23rd floor button causing the elevator to head back up, and open up once it got to the floor. "I have other plans." Zack finished, as he turned back around to face Cody.

Cody smiled too, as he followed his brother out the elevator knowing exactly what his twin had in mind.

**End Chapter**

Okay here's chapter 3 finished. Sorry it's short. Chapter 4 should be up soon too. However due to some comments on moving this too quickly I am letting you as readers vote.

**Please Vote for whether Zack and Cody should go all the way in chapter 4**

1.Zack and Cody go all the way in Ch.4

2.Zack and Cody go all the way in Ch.5

3.Zack and Cody go all the way in the last chapter

Please vote, either 1, 2, or 3 and your results will be shown in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody otherwise it wouldn't be safe for young children to watch**.

A/N: I have a couple things I want to say (once more):

This fan fiction contains twincest (for those who for some reason don't know what that is, it's incest between twins). **If you do not like twincest then don't read this fan fiction and lecture me on why twincest is disgusting. I rated this M for a reason.**

I just recently got into this series so forgive me for not including characters and adding O.C.s. My O.C.s will just be minor.

Also do to the many votes (7 to 2) Zack and Cody are going all the way in this chapter. If you wanted them to wait I apologize. Many Thanks for your votes. On to Chapter 4!!!! XD

Chapter4

Zack and Cody made it back to their room, and immediately Zack pulled Cody close to him. Cody just pressed his head against his brother's chest, and sighed. Although he wanted to have sex with Zack, just being close to his brother was good enough for him.

"So you don't want to have sex with me?" Zack asked his brother with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Cody pulled away from his brother. "What made you think that?" he asked sounding very disappointed.

Zack laughed, "I guess it's a twin thing."

Cody smiled "This just feels nice, that's all. I do want more. When's mom supposed to be back?"

Zack looked at the clock, "I think we still have a while…"

Cody looked at his brother. "You don't have any idea do you?" Zack shook his head smiling, and Cody sighed and turned to look at the clock. "I think we have a couple of hours." He then turned back to his brother and smiled.

"That sounds like enough time." replied Zack. He then looked down at his brother and kissed him gently.

Cody kissed back for a little bit then pulled away, grabbed his brother's hand and lead him to their bedroom.

Zack couldn't help but keep smiling.

Once they made it to the bedroom, immediately Zack once again attacked his brother's mouth. Cody wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, as he gently pulled Zack down on to the bed with him. As he continued making out with his brother, Zack slowly ran his hand underneath Cody's shirt, causing Cody to moan softly. Zack then broke their kiss, and moved his lips to Cody's neck. Cody responded by grasping his brother's shoulders hard, he could feel himself growing hard just by these simple pleasures. However, as for Zack this wasn't enough he needed more. He pulled away and sat up. Cody sat up too,

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I don't know," replied Zack, "it feels like there is a barrier between us."

Cody smiled, "There is," he replied as he pulled Zack's shirt over his head. Zack took the hint and immediately began unbuttoning Cody's button up shirt. Once the shirt was removed Zack immediately began kissing his brother once more. Cody moaned as Zack slipped his tongue into Cody's mouth, but suddenly Zack pulled away again. Cody sighed

"What now?" he asked "This." replied Zack and with that he moved down towards the bulge in Cody's pants. Cody smiled, and leaned back against bed.

Zack unbuttoned and unzipped Cody's pants and pulled them completely off. He moved back up to Cody's midsection and preceded to pull down his boxers Cody sighed as he felt the cloth slide down his legs, he felt free. Zack moved back up to Cody's erection, and planted a sucking kiss on the tip, and then he ran his tongue down the shaft. Cody let out a soft cry. Zack then took all of Cody's erection into his mouth, and began sucking. Cody ran his hands through Zack's hair and moaned his name over and over. _This_, Cody thought, _is way better than the dreams_, and before he new it he was almost on the verge of Cumming. _No_ he thought_ I can't cum now_ it was such a great feeling that he wanted to hold on to it before he let it out. However that didn't please Zack he sat up and looked at Cody;

"Why aren't you cumming?" he asked a he continued to rub Cody's erection with his hand.

"I don't… want to… just yet," Cody replied trying to keep from cumming "I want to… mmm… keep this feeling a little… longer."

Zack laughed "It'll feel much better when you do, and besides there will be more during the main course."

"Really? Asked Cody. Zack just nodded and returned to sucking. Cody then relaxed and let himself cum. _Zack's right _he thought _this feels way better._ "Ohhh, Zaaack!!!!" he moaned. As for Zack he swallowed Cody's seed then sat up.

"Are you ready for part two?" he asked Cody nodded. Zack smiled and gave his brother a quick kiss then pulled his own pants and boxers down.

"Aw, I wanted to do that." Cody whined. Zack laughed "Sorry babe," he said "but I wanted to get this show on the road. By the way do you have any lotion?"

"Yeah," replied Cody still pouting "on my dresser."

Zack spotted the lotion and grabbed it "Thanks bro." He said "Oh and keep that pout it looks sexy" Zack then squirted some lotion on to his fingers and put on Cody's entrance. He then put his fingers in Cody's entrance and wiggled his fingers to stretch it a little. He grew harder at the small gasps Cody let out. He pulled his fingers out and then put lotion on his erection and positioned himself on top of Cody and asked again "Are you ready?" Cody nodded, and Zack moved his erection to Cody's entrance and began pushing in slowly. He moaned as he felt Cody's tight body around him. Cody moaned too and the pleasure he was feeling. He reached down to stroke his reformed erection, when he felt Zack's hand. "Let… me." Zack gasped as he began pushing in and out of his brother. Zack then started rhythmically stroking Cody's erection Cody sighed, he felt twice as pleasured as before. Zack also sighed, this felt so good, it felt way better than doing it himself.

Soon before both twins new it they were on the verge of cumming. "Cody," Zack managed "let's cum together." Cody nodded and replied "On the count of three, one…" "Two." Said Zack "THREE!!!!" both twins yelled as they came. Cody felt Zack filling him up, and Zack felt Cody's sticky seed on his hands and stomach. Zack then slumped onto his brother, and Cody wrapped his arms around him, his sticky seed gluing them together.

They laid like that for what seemed like an eternity when they heard the main door opening. "Boys, I'm home" called their mother Carey.

"Shit!" said Zack as he jumped off and hurried to get dressed. Cody jumped up too although he regretted it, for he was sore, but also began dressing and making the bed in record time, right before Carey came in. "Hey mom." Said Cody nonchalantly as he then plopped himself onto his own bed. "Hey boys." Carey replied, "How was your day?" Cody looked at Zack and Zack shared the look with his brother knowing well that they should keep their relationship a secret. "It was… great." He replied. Their mother then left, and Zack turned back to his brother "Just great." He repeated, as he leaned in to give his brother a long kiss.

End Chapter

**Since no one else has given suggestions for the dating scene these are the suggestions. Please vote for your favorite, and I will one again choose from popularity.**

Movies

Amusement Park

Restaurant

**Thank-you for your reviews and please keep reviewing!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody otherwise it wouldn't be safe for young children to watch

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody otherwise it wouldn't be safe for young children to watch**.

A/N: I have a couple things I want to say (once more):

**This fan fiction contains twincest (for those who for some reason don't know what that is, it's incest between twins). If you do not like twincest then don't read this fan fiction and lecture me on why twincest is disgusting. I rated this M for a reason.**

I just recently got into this series so forgive me for not including characters and adding O.C.s. My O.C.s will just be minor.

Hi I'm back I apologize for taking such a long break . Also I received a few votes for the dating scene the majority voted for a date to the movies and the amusement park o so I will do both but in different chapters. On to chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cody woke up the next morning after the first love making session with his brother, and smiled, he felt nothing but happiness, especially in his brother's arms. He and Zack decided to sleep in the same bed, which was rather difficult for the beds were twin sized (no pun intended), finally they were able to make it work by Zack laying with Cody in his arms (By the way they are in Cody's bed). Cody let out a small sigh and secretly wished that he could stay like this forever. _We probably could if we were alone, it is Saturday after all…_he thought, surprisingly this was actually one of the few times he didn't mind the weekend, since he did well in school, he was in advanced placement classes and Zack was in regular classes, so they rarely saw each other and even when they did see each other they were with their friends. Cody shifted a little and Zack woke up.

"Morning beautiful." Zack said with a grin. Cody looked at him and smiled, "Morning," he replied "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He added apologetically. "Hey it's no problem," replied Zack, "As long as I wake up to you." Cody blushed, and snuggled happily into his brother's chest. Zack gently rubbed Cody's back and said, "As much as I would love for us to stay this way, we probably better get up before mom comes in." Cody sighed sadly then laughed. "What?" asked Zack "At that moment it seemed almost like you were the smart one." Zack smiled, "I have my moments." He replied and the two got up and got dressed, and made Cody's bed. After they were finished their mom came in.

"Morning boys." She said "Morning" they replied "Well today I have some errands to run and won't be back till later this afternoon will you two be fine by yourselves?" Zack and Cody looked at each other and smiled "Of course we'll be fine." Replied Cody "Alright then." Their mother responded.

Soon after they had had breakfast their mother left. Zack turned to his brother and smiled "Now we can have fun. Personally I think we should try the living room this time." Cody just looked at his brother and replied, "I actually was just thinking maybe we should go out." "You mean like a date?" asked Zack "Yeah" Cody replied sheepishly Zack sighed, for he still wanted to have sex with his brother "I don't know if that is a good idea…" "Why," Cody asked "You afraid someone will see us." "Kinda, and I wanted to…you know…" Zack replied suddenly smiling "have some more fun." "Then let's go to a movie." Replied Cody, because movies are dark and no one will see us, especially if we sit in the back." "We-ell" Zack responded thinking about it "Okay, but I get to pick the movie." "Please nothing scary." "Oh, don't worry." Zack replied with a devilish grin planning to pick the scariest movie there so Cody would snuggle close to him.

Once they got to the movie theater Zack turned to his brother and said, "Okay I'll buy the tickets and you get the snacks." "So you choose something scary I don't think so." Cody replied. "Oh come on, you trust me don't you?" "Not really." "Well give me some credit, I promise I won't." Cody still unsure replied "We-ell okay, but remember you promised." He then went over to the snack counter. Zack laughed to himself _I probably shouldn't do this _he thought _but what the hell he has me to protect him and get his mind off the scary parts._ Zack then strolled over to the ticket counter "Two for _Attack of the Movie Killer."_ (Don't ask about the name it's fake) the ticket clerk who was on the phone didn't look to see if Zack was the right age to see the movie just sold him the tickets without question. _Cool,_ Zack thought as he went over to the snack counter where Cody was getting their snacks. As Cody handed Zack a drink Zack handed Cody his ticket, and before Zack could say anything Cody looked down. "You promised nothing scary." "Oops," Zack replied sheepishly, "Well no use in returning it, let's go." With that he hurried his brother into the theater.

It was one of those movies that had been out for a month already, which was one of the reason's Zack chose it because the theater would be empty. Even so they sat in the back. Although Cody was upset that Zack had went against his word he was glad that they were on a date. However about 15 minutes into the movie Cody was hiding behind Zack's shoulder. "Hey relax" Zack replied "it's only a movie." "So was _Zombie Mom_" Cody shot back. "Not that again." Zack groaned but then turned to Cody and lifted his face from his shoulder and kissed his brother. This helped Cody forget about the movie. Cody was about to pull away when he felt Zack's hand in his pants. "Hey we're in a theater." He cried Zack smiled "But we're alone." Cody sighed "Okay, but let's be quick." Zack smiled and moved over to Cody and pulled off his pants and boxers. Cody moaned softly as his brother kissed him, then reached over to remove Zack's pants and boxers. Zack spread Cody's legs, then grabbed the small tube of lotion he had brought with him and rubbed it first on Cody's entrance, then on his hard cock. Cody moaned louder as he felt Zack entering him and then wrapped his legs around Zack. Cody then reached down to stoke his own erection and once again was beaten by Zack and before he knew it they were both cumming and moaning.

It took Cody a bit to regain consciousness but once he did he looked at his bother and asked "Why are you always on top?" "Because I'm bigger." Zack replied laughing "No fair" replied Cody, "Well you wanna try it?" "I can?" "Sure." Zack then laid on the sticky floor, and handed Cody the lotion. Cody immediately rubbed it on Zack's entrance then his erection and started to enter Zack gently, for Zack was still a virgin in this way. Cody couldn't believe how good it felt to feel Zack around his cock. Zack couldn't believe how good it felt to have Cody in him. "Harder." Zack said and Cody responded, Zack reached down to stroke his newly formed erection only to find Cody had beaten him. "If you get tp do that to me then I do to you." Cody said. Suddenly once again the brothers were cumming, and with that the lights came on. Cody sat up and looked at the screen the credits were rolling he looked down at his brother "Well we better get up the movie is over." They got up leaving the mess they made for the janitor to clean up. Cody turned to his brother "That was the best movie that I never saw." He said with a laugh. Zack laughed too, "Me too, and next I get to pick where we go." "You mean we can do this again?" asked Cody " Definitely."

**Ok finally chapter 5 is done thank you for your patience. Sorry it took so long. I still am looking for a title. Also respond if you want a sneak peak into Chapter 6. Thank you for all your reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody otherwise it wouldn't be safe for young children to watch**.

A/N: I have a couple things I want to say (once more):

**This fan fiction contains twincest (for those who for some reason don't know what that is, it's incest between twins). If you do not like twincest then don't read this fan fiction and lecture me on why twincest is disgusting. I rated this M for a reason. Forgive me for including OC's but they will be minor also just want to let everyone know this fan fic will NOT contain characters from _The Suite Life on Deck_**

Hi I'm back I apologize for taking such a long hiatus I'm in college so it gets hard, but I'm off for the summer again I promise I will try to update more often thanks for all your reviews.

**Chapter 6**

It was Wednesday, four days since the DATE. Also four days since the twins had last made love. That Sunday after Carrie wanted to spend the day with them and Monday they had to go back to school and Cody had focused on his homework as usual, as well as doing extra projects for the "fun of it." This took up a lot of time and Zack was getting frustrated. It irritated him that every time he was in the mood, Cody would push him away, claiming that they both had homework to do

_Cody's already done his homework though_ thought Zack. Although he himself was struggling as usual he couldn't understand why Cody wouldn't let him put his homework aside, so they could just mess around for a bit.

"Because you have a history test coming up." said Cody suddenly from the table where he was ding his extra credit science project on mushrooms. "How is it you always know what I am thinking?" asked Zack. Cody smiled "I guess it's a "twin thing" Zack smiled and shook his head that his own words were used against him. He turned back to his history books when suddenly a thought just crossed his mind.

"Hey Cody?" Zack said looking back up at his brother

Cody hesitated before replying "Yeah Zack?

"Can you come help me? This isn't making sense"

Cody sighed "Zack it's about the American Revolution, remember when you had that weird dream about the Boston Tea Party you told us about?"

Zack shuddered "I remember Bob was wearing petticoats and a frilly dress. That was disturbing! It would have been nicer if I would have dreamed of you wearing that."

"Well keep dreaming, because I'm not gonna cross-dress again, not even for you!" Cody said although he was blushing.

"Oh, come on!" replied Zack, "You actually make a very cute girl. Remember that time we almost won the beauty pagent. "

This made Cody blush even more, partially because Zack said he looked cute, and partially because at the end of the beauty pagent when he pulled out so that girl Rebecca could win the money Zack decided to enter in his place, thus also dressing as a girl, which was also very cute.

Zack smiled when he saw Cody blushing and in a daze, probably...no Zack knew his twin was remembering the pagent. "From that look on your face I guess I was a cute girl too." he said with a evil grin

Cody snapped out of it, and looked at Zack embarrassed "Do your homework" he ordered

Zack had to laugh that his younger brother was bossing him around _cute _he thought. "I can't," he responded "I still need help."

"What do you need help with?"

"I having trouble reading these words, maybe you could read it to me?" Zack replied with a smile

Cody rolled his eyes and walked over to Zack. He usuallydidn't like doing Zack's homework for him, but he had a feeling Zack would keep bugging him, and he did want to get his project done. "OK where are you at?"

"Right here." Zack said pointing to the chapter he was supposed to read.

Cody began reading, however Zack wasn't listening, slowly he put his arm around Cody. Cody paused for a bit and removed Zack's arm, then continued reading. Zack decided to do the old 'yawning and accidentally let his arm drop around the person next to him trick.' again Cody removed his arm, and this time moved away. Zack moved closer and this time put his arm around Cody's waist. Cody slammed the book shut.

"Hey if you're not gonna listen, then I'm not gonna help!" he said, as he tried to get up but Zack grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"C'mon," he said "It's been a long time, I need a release to help me focus."

Cody sighed again, "But you're test is Friday."

"So?" Zack responded

"So, I don't want to be the reason you fail." Cody said "Besides all you seem to ever want is sex."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Every time we're alone, all you want to do is just have sex, when I'd rather cuddle. I bet you couldn't even go a full week without sex!" Zack stared at his twin shocked "But I've already gone four days without it." he replied "Isn't that good enough."

Cody almost laughed, but realized that Zack was serious. "Look if you can make it till Saturday, and pass your test on Friday, then sure I'll let you do whatever you want."

Zack perked up, "Seriously?" he asked

"Yes, but you have to meet both conditions, meaning you can't just go until Saturday, and get a D on your test in the process. It will have to be a C or better. And you have to do it yourself."

Zack smiled, although he knew it would be hard he still wanted to do it because of the prize he would get at the end. "Can I at least have a kiss before I start?" he asked with a pleading look

Cody smiled he couldn't help but give in "OK but just a small one." He leaned closer to his brother and brushed his lips against Zack's. However Zack grabbed him and forced his tounge into Cody's mouth. Cody pulled away

"I said 'just a small one'" he said breathlessly "Yeah, but I need the extra love if I'm going to have to go the rest of the week." replied Zack with a wink as he turned back to his books.

Cody shook his head as he watched his brother focusing. It was really cute how he furrowed his brow trying to read it. Cody then went back to his project, once he sat down he looked to see if his brother really was concentrating, then he blew a kiss at his brother and whispered "Good luck Zack, I know you can do it."

**Ok here's chapter 6. Sorry no sex in this chapter, but I can't have it in every chapter, that would get old ^^ also I'm thinking I may call this story "Twin Thing" since I use that a lot what do you all think? Sorry it's not the greatest, but I suck with titles^^ also thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
